The present invention relates to polyacrylic ester polymers bearing pendant macrocyclic ethers.
Substantial interest in macrocyclic ethers has developed since their invention was reported by C. J. Pedersen in the late 1960's. Many of these ethers, and in particular those comprising the 18-crown-6 moiety, have proved quite useful in the complexing of alkali metal, alkaline earth and other cations.
A number of U.S. patents have issued to C. J. Pedersen and co-workers relating to the preparation and use of various crown ethers including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,361,778; 3,562,295; 3,686,225; 3,687,978; 3,856,813; and 3,873,569.
Although certain interest has been shown in developing polymeric materials which comprise crown ethers, the uses for these materials have tended to parallel those of the non-polymerized crown ethers, and little emphasis has been placed on the uniqueness which is attributable to a polymer matrix.
Generally, two types of polymers have been produced comprising crown ethers, specifically (1) polymers in which the crown ether moiety is pendant from the polymer backbone; and (2) polymers in which the crown ether moiety is incorporated into the polymer backbone.
With regard to the former, various disclosures exist regarding the complexing behavior of addition polymers bearing macroheterocyclic structures as pendant groups including Jaycox, Gary D. et al, J. Polymer Sci, 20, 1629 (1982)and Proceedings IUPAC Macromolecular Symposium, U. of Mass., Amherst, Mass., July 12-16, 1982, p. 99.
An example of the latter relates to work wherein a dibenzo-18-crown-6 was nitrated in both benzene rings and the nitro groups were reduced. The resulting isomeric diamines were then interacted with diacid chlorides to provide polyamides. Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,251 (issued to Herweh) is directed to polyurethane polymers comprising macrocyclic crown ethers in the polymer backbone. Reference is also made to the incorporation of macroheterocyclic structures into a polymer chain in Mathis, L. et al, J. Polymer Sci. A18, 2911 (1980); Gramain, P. et al, Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev., 20, 524 (1981); and Herweh, J. et al, J. Polymer Sci., 21, 3101 (1983).
Concurrent with the noted interests has been the attention afforded the development of polymers possessing, in addition to the strength, elasticity, plasticity and toughness typically associated with metals, the property of electrical conductance. The importance of this objective lies in the significance of being able to process such material in the form of films, foils, fibers, etc. in accordance with established procedures.